ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Astral Knights: Beyond
The PRaAK-STPC plot swap is a series by . Plot Luke's Description Hey guys! Luke Tate here! Last night, I looked at the night sky with my sister Maya, and suddenly... Maya shouted, "OH MY GOD, LUCAS! LOOK AT THIS!" And then I saw that the creature Maya drew became this entity called "Cyrallis" and that her notebook became the Astral Codex. But then, Cyrallis found a Lycatherian ship containing two aliens (Spark and Serakis) and save them from the Darkrain. Basically, we found out that the Darkrain are trying to drain the universe of light. At the sight of that, one of them attacked Cyrallis and then I, like Maya, wanted to save him. Our strong emotions made the Astral Codex (Maya's notebook, as I said earlier) create two Astral Knight Morphers and summon our Constellation Crystals (mine is red and holds the power of the Leo Deity, Maya's is pink and holds the power of the Vulpecula Deity). The Codex had info on the morph sequence, and we did as it said. Right after that, we instantly became the Red and Pink Rangers! Characters Astral Knight Rangers *Luke Tate - A passionate and impatient Leonian high school junior who believes that nobody can see the stars (or distinguish between day and night without using a clock) if the Darkrain manage to succeed. Luke will do anything to defeat them and fulfill the Star Temple Legend. * Maya Tate - An imaginative and curious Terran high school junior who loves constellations and space, Maya can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. She is the younger twin sister of Luke. * Spark - A Lycatherian high school junior from Lycatheria, a planet who is treated more like an adult, Spark is serious with a strong sense of responsibility, though he makes some mistakes. When searching for the legendary Power Rangers with Cyrallis and his Medaquean companion, Serakis, he ends up on Earth thanks to Cyrallis's powers. He has a humanoid wolf-lizard true form. * Nate Reyes-Hernandez - A Terran high school senior with a radiant smile, Travis is very popular to the point that he is known as "The Sun of Coastal View". His family owns a street shop in the shopping district known as "Calle", where he sometimes works. He often looks after his 6 little siblings when his parents are off working at the store. * Amy Lin - A Terran high school senior who tries her best to be ladylike, Amy is from a family with a storied history. Her father works in the government, while her mother is a world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano, karate and archery. She also devs software, solves twisty puzzles, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Coastal View". * Kiana Park - A Terran high school junior who was raised in a TbD household. * Tristan Santiago - A Terran high school senior. * Dawn - A shy and cute Zephyrite high school sophomore from Zephyr, a planet in the constellation Aquila. * Crimson - A Pyrrian high school senior from Pyrria IV, a planet in the constellation Scorpius. * Riley Ursa - A Terakite from Terakia. * Jaesun Park - Kiana's older brother, a talented and curious high school senior enhanced with Drakalian DNA. * Reef - A Meralean from Meralea, a planet in Pisces. * Yuna Hoshina - A Terran high school senior. * Arizona Phoenix - A Terran high school junior. * Grace Willowbrook - A Terran high school sophomore. * Saria - An Auralite Spectran space idol whose transfers to Coastal View High School. She is Free's adoptive sister and one of the last survivors of Spectra. She is very friendly and acts cutesy towards others. She also loves to sing and has a good relationship with Free. She also has a good relationship with Travis as they are in the same class. * Free - A Spectran from Spectra, a planet in the constellation Pegasus, who took on various aliases to try and restore his planet. He used to be a pirate called Blindlight whose often stole during his adoptive sister Saria's concerts, all to find out how to save his people and steal Spectran treasures back. See also * Read PRaAK:B on Wattpad Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights Category:Power Rangers